Amazing Aliens
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: This story is how Gena and Aleu met Blitzwolfer and Heatblast (Pyro)(basically how Gena realized Pyro was really Heatblast and he was a real alien). Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.


**Another great story written by guestsurprise, who owns Gena, Cassie, Aleu. All other characters belong to their respective owners. I own nothing in the story and only take credit for posting this story for guestsurprise.**

* * *

**Amazing Aliens**

Gena has been trying to spend more time with her friend Aleu. Next to Cassie, Aleu was the most trusted friend that she has. Aleu was known for always putting others before herself and she was always one to show courage in times of trouble. But there was one secret that Aleu had that only Gena knew: she was terrified of aliens. She was always told that they existed and that they were going to take over the planet whenever they had a chance. However, she always tried to put on a brave face when someone said that they saw an alien sighting.

"Aleu? Aleu? Hey! Didn't you hear me calling you?" Gena asked concerned.

"Oh…uh…I'm sorry Gena…I just heard that news report about that alien spaceship thing being seen over our town. You know that our town is small so if there is any alien sighting it must be real!"

"Not necessarily Aleu…I think you are overreacting. I think you need some fun to get your mind off of all of this stuff. Why don't we go somewhere fun?"

"Ok! Let's go to that Carnival next to the woods...it closes tomorrow! Race ya!"

Both girls raced to the carnival and had the times of their lives. As it became later and later that night, they started slowly walking through the woods to get to the house.

"So…did that take your mind off of your alien fears?"

"Yeah…I don't know why I am so scared of them...it's actually sort of silly…"

As they were eating popcorn and their cotton candy, they heard a rustling in the bushes. Gena turned and saw a big hairy monster jump out in front of them! He looked like a large werewolf!

"GENA! IT'S A MONSTER!" Aleu screamed as she jumped protectively in front of her friend.

"Correction young lady…I am an alien." The alien corrected her. Aleu and Gena took off running without looking back; both were very fast runners, but the werewolf was even faster. He pounced on Gena and Aleu tried to run and help her, but something else grabbed Aleu from behind and pinched a nerve in her neck that made her pass out.

"ALEU! ALEU! NO! LET HER GO!" Gena wailed…she only had a few minutes to scream before she too was knocked out.

"This one was very brave…she was more concerned about her friend than she was about herself. I admire her courage." The werewolf stated as he picked up Aleu.

"I agree. Let's take them home." Pyro stated as he picked up Gena.

After a few hours…Gena woke up and found Pyro standing in front of her.

"Pyro! I am so happy to see you! I thought I saw a werewolf!" Gena shakily said as she gripped Pyro around the neck.

"Shh…easy…easy Gena! You're safe…but there is something I need to tell you…now I need you to remain calm for me…" Pyro said as he petted her hair and head softly.

"Oh? What is that?"

"That…my name isn't really Pyro…it's Heatblast." As soon as Pyro took off his human mask, he showed her that he was Heatblast. Gena's eyes nearly popped out of her skull in shock! Her friend Pyro was a real alien! Gena jumped up and faster than you can say jelly she ran out of the room. Heatblast face palmed himself and then took off after her.

Meanwhile Aleu was still passed out until she felt a long, wet tongue on her face. He licked her repeatedly until she finally woke up. She saw him staring down at her and she tried to get up but he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her back to his chest.

"LET ME GO! LET GO OF ME I SAID!" Aleu screamed as she tried to get away.

"Hey! Shhh…take it easy!" The werewolf said as he tried to keep a hold of her squirming figure. She looked around and saw that she was in the alien's home. It was pretty comfy and cozy considering he was an alien werewolf! She somehow got out of his hold and ran away down the hall way…he tackled her and they both ended up tangled in the rug.

"This is crazy! I have to get out of here!" Aleu struggled as she and the werewolf were literally a few inches from each other's faces since they were tangled in the rug. He chuckled and licked her neck.

"S-Stop tasting me!

"Mmmm…you taste too good though…"

"C-Cut it out! I'm not a snack!" Aleu giggled as she squirmed to get free. She almost was completely out of the rug when the werewolf pulled her back inside the rug and close to him.

"Hold still!" The werewolf chuckled as he wiggled them both out of the rug and he threw her over his shoulder and took her to his room. He locked the door and then tossed her on his bed, not roughly, but in a playful manner.

"D-don't come any closer…" Aleu scrambled back from him, but he just chuckled darkly and crawled closer to her. He then hiked his rear in the air and started wagging his tail, with his arms stretched out in front of him in a playful stance.

"So you're the one who is afraid of aliens huh?" the werewolf chuckled as he grabbed her legs and started dragging her to him. Aleu gasped and tried to back away, but he gently pushed her on her back and started running his tail up and down her arms and between her fingers. He then started nuzzling her and gently biting her ear and neck. Aleu was starting to sweat hard!

"HE'S TASTING ME! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Aleu yelped, but he just put his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet and he kept nuzzling.

"Shhh…relax…on my planet this is a way to earn trust…once you calm down, you will feel how soothing my tail is on your arms and on your neck," He calmly stated as he kept gently nuzzling and running his tail on her arms and hands.

"MMMMM! MMMN-no…mmmllet me gommm!" Aleu weakly pleaded, but her pleas were muffled under his hand as she tried to struggle, but he was too strong.

"Stop struggling...let me earn your trust…let that fear go; I won't hurt you." He kept nuzzling and he could hear her silent giggling as his tail started tickling her. His ears perked up when he heard the giggles and he took his hand off her mouth.

"Nohoho! Let go!" Aleu giggled as she tried to get up, but the alien deviously smirked and then pushed her shirt up and started blowing raspberries on her stomach. She arched her back and unconsciously started clawing at his belly, making him jump with laughter. Aleu grinned mischievously and started tickling him back. After a few minutes, they both let each other go. The werewolf noticed her sudden look of sadness.

"Hey…what's with the sad face, pretty one….what's wrong?" He used his nose to get her to look at him

"I guess…all of what I thought of aliens was wrong. I thought that aliens were here to take over the planet and to make all of humanity into slaves. I thought that you were bad and that you were going to eat me. I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…" Before she could finish he gently licked her neck and pushed himself on her where she had her arms wrapped around his neck. She hugged him, and slowly breathed out.

"Shh, shhh…it's ok. I know you were just scared...it's ok…shh…shh. Just hug me.." He whispered as he pulled her to his chest and gently licked her neck. His licks were not even wet; they were soothing. "By the way, I'm Blitzwolfer. What's your name?" He asked as he pulled back to rub noses with her. This made her laugh.

"My name is Aleu! I'm glad to meet you Blitzwolfer. But now I'm concerned, all this time you and I were meeting, I have not seen Gena. I wonder what happened to…" Before she could finish, Gena went running past Blitz's room screaming with Heatblast only one step behind her. Aleu was about to get up, but Blitzwolfer pulled her back on his lap.

"Whoa! It's ok Aleu! Don't worry. Heatblast will not hurt her…now where were we?" he smirked as he started tickling her again. In the meantime, Gena was running but Heatblast grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder and took her to his room.

"Put me down! Put me down! Let me go!" Gena pleaded, but Heatblast pinned her down on his bed and tried to calm her. She threw a pillow on his face to get him off, but he only talked through it since his hands were full keeping Gena pinned down.

"Hey! C'mon, take the pillow down Gena! Gena Relax! It's me Pyro! Pyro was just my human name though! My real name is Heatblast! Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you!"

"Just let me go!"

"No…no I won't let you go…not until you calm down and listen to me!"

"Get off of me Pyro…I mean Heatblast…I mean…whoever you are! Get off of me!"

Just then, Heatblast gripped the pillow with his teeth and pulled it from her hands. He tossed it across the bed and pulled her into a deep hug and let his warmth go through her entire body. He just kept stroking her head and gently stroking her cheek; he occasionally kissed her forehead to get her to relax. He felt her muscles still tensing.

"Gena…I know you…you're still tense…relax G…it's really me…shhh…relax."

Just then Gena slowly breathed out, and she realized that he had the same smile as Pyro and the same calming gestures…it was true…Pyro and Heatblast were the same.

"P…Pyro…I mean…uh…Heatblast," Gena said uncertainly.

"C'mere you…" Heatblast chuckled as he pulled her closer and told her all about his adventures on earth and how he got the nickname Pyro. He told her how he worked for the Plumbers and how he came to secretly work for her company. Now that all that was settled, He took Gena and introduced her to Blitzwolfer.

"Wow…I am so happy all of that is over!" Aleu said as Blitzwolfer put his arm on her shoulder.

"Yeah me too! I'm happy to meet you Blitzwolfer! And I am even more happy that I am not afraid of my friend here!" Gena laughed as she hugged Heatblast.

"I'm glad that you're not either! Now c'mon guys let's go eat something! I'm hungry!" Heatblast said as he grabbed his keys to the car.

"Race y'all there! C'mere you!" Blitzwolfer laughed as he threw a laughing Aleu over his shoulder and took off outside.

"Hey! No fair head starts! Alright you heard him! C'mere!" Heatblast chuckled as he grabbed a giggling Gena and threw her over his shoulder as the four friends ran out to the car.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: A couple of new buddies have joined the gang!**

**Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
